


partiamo insieme

by freckleder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, New Year's Eve, Slice of Life, fluff and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: Yuuri and Victor return to his family's onsen to celebrate New Year's Eve together. Of new beginnings and spilled champagne.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [partiamo insieme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804308) by [sommersprossig (freckleder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/sommersprossig)



> This is to all the great people I got to know in 2016, thank you!

_"Partiamo insieme,_

_ora sono pronto."_

 

The cold winter air prickled on Yuuri's skin as he opened the door of the onsen. His glasses were fogging up so he took them off and left them at a shelf right next to the door.

He did the same with his watch but he kept the ring on his right hand on.

He watched the fog forming above the hot water. It hit his skin as he walked through the wafts of mist and left a tiny film of water.

Yuuri walked over to the washing station and sat down on the wooden stool. He filled a bucket with water and started pouring it over his head. When he was done washing himself he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"Let me help you with that," said Victor who had joined him.

They had decided to celebrate the new year in Japan with Yuuri’s family, away from all the crowded parties. Victor wanted a full experience of a japanese New Year, so Yuuri had done his best to cover all traditions. They planned on visiting a shrine the next day, but this last hour belonged just to them.

Yuuri cocked his head to one side. "I’m already done, let me do it instead."

Victor nodded and sat down next to Yuuri. He handed him the bucket that was right in front of him without hesitation.

Yuuri filled it with lukewarm water and carefully poured it over Victor's shoulders, then he moved higher up to his neck and head. He put one hand on Victor's forehead to prevent the water from running into his eyes. Then he softly massaged his head and made sure to cover his hair with shampoo.

He felt Victor lean into the touch. He smiled and continued to play with his hair even though it was already covered in bubbles. He carefully rinsed it off, once again making sure not to get it in Victor’s eyes. Then he placed a soft kiss on top of Victor's head and put the bucket down.

After they've both washed each other they walked over to the hot water. Yuuri took the towel that was wrapped around his waist off and folded it neatly. Then he placed it next to the pool and hopped into the hot water. Victor followed his example.

They sat down at one of the seats along the sides of the pool. Yuuri sighed with content. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the cold stone tiles surrounding the pool.

"Is it really alright not to celebrate with your family?" asked Victor.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes again to look at him. He sat right next to him, his head resting on his hand and his eyes on Yuuri.

"Of course, they understand that we want to spend some time alone. We turned down a bunch of other invitations because we wanted to celebrate by ourselves." Yuuri smiled. It wasn't something he could control, it just happened around Victor. 

Victor nodded and reached for Yuuri's right hand. "We should get them something as a thank you, they opened the onsen just for us today." His thumb slowly kneaded Yuuri's palm and then moved over his fingers. It rested at the base of his ring finger.

Yuuri closed his hand to hold his thumb in place before pulling Victor closer. "And you're sure that we shouldn't have stayed in Russia and celebrated there?"

Victor shook his head. "I want the new year to begin as soon as possible. I don’t want to wait a second more than necessary."

“Me neither.”

The year had been as fluctuating as the seasons, every day presented a new obstacle to overcome. Yuuri’s view on his goals had been turned upside down and now he knew what he wanted. He was ready for the challenges that would come. It was a new start. _Their year._   

Yuuri let go of Victor’s thumb and intertwined their fingers.

“Do you know what time it is?” Victor interrupted his thoughts.

“No, you?”

Victor shook his head.

“Oh no! What if it’s already past midnight?”

Yuuri waded through the water as fast as he could and rushed over to the shelf where he had put his watch. 2 minutes left. He sighed. Then he noticed a bottle of champagne and two glasses at the door. He picked them up and brought them back, along with the wrist watch.

“We’ve got two minutes left. One and a half, actually.” Yuuri said as he climbed back into the pool. “Did you bring the champagne?”

“Yes, I thought we could get a little celebratory.”

Yuuri smiled. He left the watch on the stone tiles and handed the champagne to Victor. “Would you do me the honour?”

“Of course.” Victor removed the foil and the metal cage around the cork. Then he twisted the cork carefully and it slid out, accompanied by a soft popping noise. A dramatic opening was better saved for a party, they didn’t want to dirty the water.

He poured some in Yuuri’s glass, followed by his own. 20 seconds left.

Victor put the bottle down and they both looked at each other over the rim of their glasses. They were surrounded by fog and the water was slowly sloshing over the edges of the pool.

10 seconds left.

“Let’s do a countdown.”

“Alright.”

5 seconds left.

“5.”

“4.”

“3.”

“2.”

Yuuri suddenly put his champagne glass aside and threw himself in Victor’s arms. His eyes opened in surprise but he wrapped his arms around Yuuri while the fireworks went off and the bells chimed.

“Happy New Year,” Yuuri whispered and kissed Victor. It was a long kiss, soft and tender, and neither of them wanted to be the one to pull back. They eventually pulled apart, their foreheads still touching.

“Happy New Year, Yuuri!” Victor answered breathless.

The starry sky was high above them and they just stood still, looking at each other like they were staring at the sun. Then Yuuri laughed and it took only a second for Victor to join in.

“What do we do about the champagne glass?” Victor pointed at Yuuri’s glass, that he had haphazardly knocked over, spilling champagne on the stones.

“We can clean that up later. Maybe it’s better if we share one glass, I think that’s more than enough champagne for me.”

They sat at that spot until the last fireworks stopped. They relished the silence, the fleeting moment only the two of them shared. A new chapter in their life was about to start and it was far from being peaceful but they would take on that challenge like they had their previous one. Together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!!!  
> Before I go down memory lane and the sentimental part of these notes start: I hope you enjoyed this short oneshot and thank you so much for reading!!  
> This is the second time I wrote a New Year's drabble and this year I chose to write something for YOI. It's my first time in three years that I'm writing for a new fandom and I enjoyed every second of it. This show means a lot to me and I'm so grateful to have been part of it. I stepped out of my comfort zone and I'll try and create more works for different fandoms this year, let's do this!!  
> I've never opened a bottle of champagne before, only watched other people do it, so I had to look up how it's properly done.


End file.
